


Melted Marshmallow Hearts

by TrinityEverett



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityEverett/pseuds/TrinityEverett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The marshmallows have all but melted in her mug, the heart becoming a pale smudge against the dark chocolate. "It tastes different, what'd you add?" Written as a #ThankYouTerri gift for IndieTheNinja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melted Marshmallow Hearts

**Melted Marshmallow Hearts**

_Future!fic - No spoilers_

_Written as a gift for IndieTheNinja_

* * *

"Okay, is that everything?"

Considering she's surrounded by toys, it's hard not to wonder how there could possibly be anything  _left_  to forget, but this isn't the first time the question has been asked. It also isn't the first time the question has prompted one of them to jump up and scramble off to find yet another gift they'd bought months ago, stashed, and forgotten about. Eventually they'll figure out how to keep all of their gifts in check, but for now it's a system.

"Yeah, yeah I think that's ev – wait."

And there he goes again, scrambling between the loosely organized stacks of presents ( _"Remember, don't pile by person, Beckett; half the fun's digging!"_ ) and ducking into his office. Now she really has no idea what he's looking for; she's cleared the office twice for gifts. Everything the kids could possibly want or need is under the tree. Every piece for Alexis is carefully arranged beside her baby brother and sister's gifts. Beckett's made sure they're mingled enough to meet Castle's strict 'fun' standards, of course. The boxes for Martha and Kate's dad are tucked to the sides, hopefully far enough away from the carnage three excited kids – yes, even the one in her twenties –will inflict in just a few hours.

Since he loves digging so much, she's made sure to sprinkle her husband's presents throughout the piles, even hiding some in the back of the tree. It's only fair that he have to search along with the kids.

It's coming together, though. It's Christmas, it always does. Even when things are rough, Castle always makes things come together for her.

"Last thing," Castle exhales, settling a tightly wrapped box on the very top of an already bulging pile. She's seen a box like that before and the memory sends a thrill through her. This box could be similar.

It might not be for her, but he  _has_  been working on something special lately. Something he's teased her about frequently. Maybe she'll just sneak a peek.

"That's everything?" she asks again, holding out her hands for him. She's been sitting way too long in this position; there's no way she's getting up on her own.

"That is everything, Beckett," he confirms, hauling her up with sure hands. "We have completed Christmas once more."

"Go team." She steps into him on stiff legs, winding her arms around his waist. She squints to see the tag, but he turns her so she can't. Damn, she should've been more subtle.

"Go team." He enfolds her warmly, his big hands splaying across her back. "Now," he continues, his voice a low rumble against her ear, "I have something for us, too."

"Yeah? Is it a bottle of wine and a massage? 'Cause I like that present."

Her husband smiles against her hair. "Not quite, but I'll put my magic fingers to work for you later."

Anticipation flutters in her belly. His magic fingers really are magic.

"Can't wait. So what  _is_  your present for us?"

Castle's lips touch her forehead. "My plan is for you to go take a seat in front of the fire while  _I_  prepare some hot cocoa and a treat. Call it a throwback to part two of our first honeymoon."

Ah, a treat. That explains the graham crackers, pile of chocolate bars, and the two huge bags of marshmallows. The tiny puffs are for their cocoa, no doubt, but the big ones… definitely s'mores.

"I thought those were for the kids?" Her eyebrow lifts and sure knuckles press against his back, feeling tense muscles release with the touch. He's stiff, too, he's just trying to hide it. Maybe she'll have to let her fingers work some magic on him later in return.

"Mmm, nothing says we can't have them first, Kate. It's one of the many joys of being the parents, remember?"

Well, he has her there. There are other joys, of course, but first dibs on treats is a bonus.

Their lips smack together, grins bumping eagerly.

"Deal."

Lowering herself into one of the plush chairs her husband moved by the fire earlier feels wonderful. She's been running ragged lately, trying to be mom and wife and work Beckett, the one in training to take over for Gates at some point in the future, and it's wearing her down more than she wants to admit. The chance to sit quietly is something she has sorely needed.

Her eyes flutter open at the soft brush of his fingers along her cheek.

"Mmm, sorry. I fall 'sleep?"

"Maybe a little," he hums, smiling tenderly. "This'll perk you up."

She lets the ceramic warm her hands, smiling up at him gratefully. Her first sip tells her he's already sprinkled the tiny marshmallows into her drink, and a look down shows her he's arranged them in a heart.

Exactly the way he decorates her coffee in the mornings.

"Thanks, come sit." Making room, she tugs him down into the chair with her. It's a tight fit, but she shifts onto his lap a little more to make things more comfortable for them both.

As soon as they're settled, his hand slips under her shirt, teasing gentle circles over the small of her back. He used to do this when she was pregnant, to ease the ache and strain on her muscles. Nice doesn't begin to cover how it feels to have the warmth of his hand on her back and the fire at her front.

They sip in silence, heads resting together. At one point, she never would've thought him capable of this stillness, this type of companionship, but she is  _so_  happy to have been wrong.

"How's your hot chocolate?"

"Delicious," she murmurs, sipping again. The marshmallows have all but melted in her mug, the heart becoming a pale smudge against the dark chocolate. "It tastes different, what'd you add?"

Castle smiles into her hair. Apparently she passed a test.

"Chili pepper. It's what's giving it that little zip."

Well huh, chili pepper. She wouldn't have expected it to work as well as it does. More than that, she likes it.

"It's good. The kids won't like it, but I love it." Her head knocks his with affection. "Good treat."

"I'm glad. We can keep this," he pauses to sip his cocoa, kissing her quickly, "just for ourselves."

They need more things like that. More moments where they're just them, cozy and comfortable. No rushing off for practices or body drops or meetings, just them having moments for themselves.

"No arguments here, babe, no arguments here."

His thumb slides over her side, firm enough not to tickle, but gentle enough that the affection isn't lost. As if it could ever be lost with him.

Her forehead lands against his cheek. "What time do you think they'll be up in the morning?"

Castle chuffs, squeezing her gently. "Based on last year? Somewhere between 6:45 and 7:30. We might get to sleep until eight if we're lucky. They were pretty tired when we put them down."

She hadn't been home to see the kids wake up last year. They'd done presents from everyone but Santa on Christmas Eve, and she'd put the kids to bed with kisses and promises that she'd be home from work as early as she could. This year they're together until the 26th, and even though it'll be absurdly early when the kids come bounding in in the morning, she can't wait.

"Bet for around 7:30 and we can rejoice if we get to sleep later," she muses, sipping her cocoa. "But in that case… s'more time?"

Castle grins, scooping the bag off the floor with renewed energy. "Your marshmallows, Beckett."

"Uh huh," she pops one into her mouth immediately. "Want one?" she offers, nudging the sugary treat against his lips.

"You have to ask?"

Quirking an eyebrow, she feeds him the marshmallow. "You know, I seem to remember you telling me on our honeymoon that eating the marshmallow first would sully the flavor of the s'more as a whole. You were adamant, Castle."

"I was, huh?"

"You don't remember?" Her tongue sweeps over his lip, tasting cocoa and the sweetness of the marshmallow. Castle's mouth opens under hers, matching her kiss for kiss.

"Oh I remember. I remember." When he pulls away, he spears marshmallows onto their kebab skewers, handing her the graham crackers and the unwrapped chocolate. Together they scoot closer to the fire.

"And I remember proving it to you," he grins. "But tonight's your chance to make your case to me."

"Is it now?"

Castle hums. "Bring it on, Beckett."

Glee licks at her heart as she holds out the crackers to him. "Then melt my marshmallows, Castle."

* * *

_Prompt: Christmas, a fireplace and melting marshmallows" Filled as a gift to IndieTheNinja, via a generous contribution from a friend to YoungStoryTellers dot com slash ThankYouTerri. See all the prompts and fills at ThankYouTerri dot tumblr dot com_


End file.
